A virtual space may comprise a simulated space (e.g., a physical space) instanced on a computing device, such as a server, desktop computer, laptop computer or handheld device. The virtual space may have one or more characters. Some characters may be associated with one or more users of the virtual space. Such characters may be controlled by the associated users, e.g., avatars. The virtual space may also have topography (2D or 3D), expressing ongoing real-time interaction by a user, and/or include one or more objects positioned with the topography. The topography may include dimensions of the virtual space, and/or surface features of a surface or objects that are “native” to the virtual space. In some instances, the topography may describe a volume with one or more bodies positioned therein. For example, picture a virtual space that simulates an underground dungeon having a human protagonist, dark walls, obnoxious monsters, unexpected obstacles and etc. A user controlled character, or avatar is typically subject to user's control commands, e.g., user directed commands instructing his/her avatar to move around in the virtual space. A virtual space may also comprise characters not associated with any user; e.g., a character generated and controlled by artificial intelligence (hereinafter “AI character”).
Characters, topography, objects within a virtual space may be presented visually through different display techniques, such as modeling, skinning, texturing, lighting, and/or other suitable display techniques. They may also be presented by accompanying audio, such as voices, sound effects, game narrations, and/or other suitable audio presentation methods. Accordingly, an instance of a virtual space i.e., the virtual space at a particular moment may be provided by presenting characters, topography and objects through graphics and/or audio in ways to reflect whatever the state they may be in at that moment to form the virtual space. The characters and objects may be presented based on past events and activities that have transpired within the virtual space in previous instances. As an improvement, some virtual spaces are provided adaptively such that characters and objects are presented in the virtual spaces based on certain evolving traits of characters and objects. For example, a character may be displayed within a virtual space having textures that reflect a growing age of the character—the character may be displayed with features of a younger person at early stages of a video game and with features of an older person at later stages of the game. However, in the afore-mentioned virtual spaces, the character's personality does not evolve and neither does the character evolve based on changes in the character's and/or user's personality. As a result, the user's interaction and level of engagement in the virtual space can decrease as the user may feel somehow detached from the virtual space.